Seduction
by vashandrem2002
Summary: Wufei gets set up with one of Quatres concubines. (( yes a concubine))
1. Seduction

The story takes place in the future. Wufei is seduced by one of Quatre's concubines Sakura. Heero and Duo are in jail in a high security prison. Trowa is interrogating Relena. ((NO flaming from you relena lovers.)) I don't own gundam wing. I just like to write about it.  
  
His black eyes scanned the number on the door. "Apartment 4809C Bring wine: From Quatre. P.S. Have fun." Wufei shook his head knowing quatre was trying hard to find him someone. He then pulled the clear card key from his pocket and opened the door. He looked about the room smelling the faint smell of perfume and roses.  
  
He walked inside and set the bottle of wine down on the glass table. The door closed and the lights dimmed. "Oh great I bet Quatre sent an entertainer." He then noticed the trail of rose petals and followed it. He then came into a room all lit up by candles on the floor and shelves.  
  
"It looks nice though I wonder where my MYSTERY date is," he thought to himself. Then a slender leg brushed against his leg. He jumped slightly and looked behind him. A young woman in a slinky black tank top, and a pair of black ripped jeans. He could feel her warm gasps of breath against his neck as she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm no entertainer like the ones you think I am." She rubbed just slightly above his belt making him shiver. "I'm better than that." He could feel her lips caress his neck ever so softly. His legs felt like rubber and his mind went blank.   
  
Before he knew it he was laying on the bed his clothes taken off, and used to tie his hands back. Her lips moved from his neck down his chest and to the middle of his stomach. She ran her hand around his neck and kissed his lips softly her tongue caressing his lower lip. She then looked upon his face, moving his untied hair from his eyes. He looked back and watched her as she moved down his body.  
  
He groaned with pleasure feeling her tongue run over his hardened cock. He could feel his eyes start to roll back. His toes curled tightly. He groaned and moaned wanting to take her. Wanting to make her his.  
  
By morning he was able to move his hands but the seductress was nowhere to be found.  
  
(( hey guys I'm really beat so I'll post again someother time,)) 


	2. Seduction : The Secrets

"Man that was really crazy. I never thought I'd feel that way. I mean it's completely different from the others," he thought to himself as he began to pull his clothes back on. Then the phone rang making him jump slightly. He picked it up and said "Quatre?"  
  
A soft laugh and some other noises were in the background. "Hey Wu-man did you have a fun time last night?" He grinned remembering her face and playing it over and over again in his mind. "Yeah but who did you set me up with? Did you set me up with one of you're ex-girlfriends?"   
  
"Ooh no my friend I set you up with a sex goddess!! She was great right?" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well why in the hell do you need to know if she's good!? I mean she is a goddess in bed right?"  
  
Quatre laughed and said "Well I have to go my vixens are getting the best of me. Don't forget about Saturday!" "I won't bye Quatre." Wufei stuck his hand into his jacket pocket pulling out a halo-note. It looked at it smirking as he pressed the button for the door.  
  
Once he was in the hallway he pushed the play button. The woman was sitting on the couch in her attire from that evening. "Hey handsome! Since we had a great time last night I decided to give you the following information. A little box with her name, phone number, and address popped up in the corner.  
  
"Oh and Quatre told me about the party on Saturday. So I'll see you there!" She then blew a kiss at the screen before it stopped playing. He laughed putting it back into his pocket as he walked onto the elevator. Once down in the lobby he was greeted by a Priest trying to sell books on how sex was wrongful.  
  
He shut his eyes ignoring his constant squabbles. "PLEASE don't be fooled! Satan takes the pleasure in fooling you! He'll try to keep you from seeing the truth." Wufei then pushed him out of his way and climbed onto his motorbike.  
  
He then drove off at full speed toward Trowa's Apartment. Once there he parked his bike looking over at some bums huddling in a circle around a small TV dinner. "I swear this city is going to be hell one of these days," mumbled one of them as he picked off some of the garbage off his share. He then climbed the stairs and knocked on trowa's door. Trowa opened the door letting him in.  
  
"Hey Wu-man what is the 411 on Duo and Heero's location." Wufei handed him a small dime sized disk which he then entered into a small map indicator. "From what I could see they have tight security and the place is heavily guarded with machine guns, lasers, mines and even a few gallons of poisonous gas." Trowa grinned thinking of how much fun it was going to be to torture Relina for her lies. Wufei glanced about the room seeing that he wasn't in the mood to be keeping it clean.  
  
"Torturing makes you lazy and tired?" Trowa nodded his head and opened the door for wufei. As soon as he was outside he could hear relina scream in pain. "Well I guess he finally got to break her legs." Wufei then drove home and went to sleep.  
  
The next day was Saturday. That meant today Quatre is throwing his PARTY. It was about 5:50 and Wufei was still asleep. The phone rang but he didn't pick it up. It rang again and again yet he still neglected to pick up the phone.   
  
By this time he was really annoyed by the constant ringing and picked up the phone. "Hello this is the Male Concubine School. How I can make you Happy today?" "What the hell?! Wufei quit playing around its Quatre."  
  
Wufei laughed listening to him lecture him for his child ness. "You know you can be so up-tight sometimes, but you get the most beautiful women and can throw the wildest parties I've ever seen." Quatre laughed and said "Okay I can forgive you but you better hurry over here 'cause this party can't get started without you." "Alright I'll be over soon so you better be getting those vixens of yours good and drunk." He laughed hanging up the phone.  
  
Wufei quickly changed his clothes and drove over to Quatre's Party. Once there he was greeted by millions of different women and some men. He walked over to Quatre who was sitting in the Jacuzzi flirting as usual. He then looked up and greeted him. "WUFEI! You made it."  
  
"Yeah I did thanks to you're persistent wake up call." Wufei stood there taking in the smells and sounds. He then looked over toward the stairs and saw her. She was sitting on the very top of the stairs drinking a wine cooler. A man in a black tuxedo wrapped his arms around her whispering something in her ear.  
  
He watched as his slimy hand began to slide down toward her breasts. She looked at his hand and bit hard into in. He pulled his hand back in pain and was about to hit her. Wufei started to run toward the stairs but was blocked by the moving crowd of drunkards. She turned and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
While he was bent over in pain she stood up and grabbed him by his neck. Now in complete control she threw his into the wall. He laid there stunned but not badly injured. Wufei looked at her for a minute and felt a little awkward. She looked and saw him standing there.   
  
"Hey I haven't seen you since we met." She walked down the stairs toward him. "Where did you well uh…le-" She pressed a finger against his lips. "Shh Wufei you don't need to know everything about me."   
  
She then took his hand walking him upstairs to a room. Once inside she shut the door soon afterward sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her looking deeply into her mysterious eyes. "Well what if I want to know more about you Sakura." She turned away from him lying down on her side. "Why would you want to know me? I'm nothing more than a love slave. Love now doesn't come cheap." He shut his eyes thinking as he spoke.   
  
"What are you suggesting?" She sat up and pulled a leg up to her chest. "It's only the painful truth that I speak." He sighed trying to collect his thoughts. "You know I'm going to be sold for what I did."   
  
"What you're actually bought and sold!?" She nodded her head and showed him a small tattoo on her thigh. "All of the women who live here live in the basement. It's so cold down there and we are locked up in small cages. I however fought the guard sand have escaped more than once."  
  
(( AHHHHHHH!!!! I'm so bored!!! Must find interesting movies!!!!)) 


End file.
